The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid cultivar of Medinilla plant, botanically known as Medinilla hybrid, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘AROSA’. The genus of Medinilla belongs to the Melastomataceae family.
The new Medinilla ‘AROSA’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventors, Elly Bak and Nico D. M. Steur, in Assendelft, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Medinilla variety with a good growing habit and attractive inflorescence.
The new Medinilla ‘AROSA’ is the result of some generations of selection in a Medinilla hybrid. The female or seed parent of the hybrid is proprietary, unpatented Medinilla selection identified by code 82984514. The male or pollen parent of the hybrid is proprietary, unpatented Medinilla selection identified by code 82981030. The crossing resulting in Medinilla ‘AROSA’ was made during 2009 and with the plant flowered for the first time in 2011 in Assendelft, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Medinilla hybrid ‘AROSA’ performed by vegetative means by cuttings was first performed in 2011, in Assendelft, the Netherlands. The first ‘AROSA’ plants propagated through the use of cuttings flowered in 2012 in Assendelft, the Netherlands, and have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.